hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1998 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1998 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'is an above-average season, with 19 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1998, and lasted until November 30, 1998. This season featured the one of the deadliest hurricanes = Paula. Causing 15,000+ deaths and $14 billion damage, Paula is the most destructive storm of the season and worst hurricane in Central America. It is also intense hurricane, with winds of 330 kph and pressure of 888, making it one of the strongest hurricanes. Ivan is another destructive storm, causing $10 billion in damages and 423 deaths. It mostly affects Florida and Caribbean. Bonnie devastates the East Coast, causing $6 billion in damage ans 112 deaths. Earl affects the Caribbean, causing $2 billion in damage and 73 deaths. It also affects the East Coast, but it is less severe unlike Bonnie. A number of storms has caused moderate damage, but not as severe as mentioned above, Deborah hits Texas as a category 2 hurricane, causing $130 million in damage and 42 deaths. Hermine, Richard and Julia also did the same, except that it causes less damage and weaker than Deborah. Frances hits Florida as a category 2, causing $100 million in damage and 23 deaths. This season notably affects the Caribbean (most notably by Ivan and Earl), Central America (Paula), East Coast (Bonnie and Earl) and Texas (Deborah, Hermine, Richard and Julia). Overview ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1998 till:01/01/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/07/1998 till:02/08/1998 color:C1 text:Allen (C1) from:17/08/1998 till:29/08/1998 color:C4 text:Bonnie (C4) from:19/08/1998 till:22/08/1998 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:21/08/1998 till:27/08/1998 color:C2 text:Deborah (C2) from:23/08/1998 till:05/09/1998 color:C4 text:Earl (C4) from:31/08/1998 till:05/09/1998 color:C3 text:Frances (C3) from:02/09/1998 till:05/09/1998 color:TS text:Georges (TS) from:08/09/1998 till:13/09/1998 color:C1 text:Hermine (C1) from:15/09/1998 till:25/09/1998 color:C5 text:Ivan (C5) barset:break from:15/09/1998 till:21/09/1998 color:C1 text:Julia (C1) from:17/09/1998 till:26/09/1998 color:C3 text:Karl (C3) from:19/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 color:C4 text:Lynn (C4) from:22/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:C3 text:Mitch (C3) from:25/09/1998 till:29/09/1998 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:04/10/1998 till:09/10/1998 color:C2 text:Owen (C2) from:18/10/1998 till:02/11/1998 color:C5 text:Paula (C5) from:20/10/1998 till:26/10/1998 color:C1 text:Richard (C1) from:30/10/1998 till:03/11/1998 color:TS text:Shary (TS) barset:break from:25/11/1998 till:02/12/1998 color:C3 text:Tomas (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1998 till:01/08/1998 text:July from:01/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 text:August from:01/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 text:September from:01/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 text:October from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1998 text:November from:01/12/1998 till:01/01/1999 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Seasonal Forecasts Forecasts of hurricane activity are issued before each hurricane season by noted hurricane experts such as Dr. William M. Gray and his associates at Colorado State University (CSU) and the Weather Research Center (WRC). In December 1996, CSU predicted that only 13 named storms would form and 7 of those would become hurricanes and 2 would become major hurricane. However, in April 1997, CSU revised their forecast, stating that 17 named storms would develop, with 8 of those intensifying into a hurricane, and 4 reaching major hurricane intensity. In June, CSU predicted 20 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes.2 The forecast by the WRC in February 1996 was 15 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. Systems Hurricane Allen . Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin . Hurricane Deborah Hurricane Earl . Hurricane Frances . Tropical Storm Georges . Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ivan .. Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl . Hurricane Lynn . Hurricane Mitch . Tropical Storm Nicole . Hurricane Owen . Hurricane Paula ''Main Article: Hurricane Paula (1998, Farm River) Hurricane Richard . Tropical Shorm Shary . Hurricane Tomas . Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1998 season. This is the same list used in the 1992 season, except for Deborah, which replaces Dana. The names Deborah and Owen are used for the first time. Retirement At the spring of 1999, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names '''Bonnie, Earl, '''Ivan '''and '''Paula '''and will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. These names are replaced by ''Bridget, Eden, Igor ''and ''Paige ''for 2004 Season. Season Effects Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:What-might-have-been seasons